Lace Stockings
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Naruto didn't mean for Sasuke to catch him. One-shot. SasuNaru. Yaoi. More Inside. Review!


**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry for the delay. My poor computer went haywire on me so,** **Sniff**** I can't update any of my stories until it's fixed. I could attempt to go ahead and rewrite the final chapter for_ The Five Ways_ and that surprise Fic that most of you all knew would come, but, that's a lot of work. And school is starting.** **Sighs**** Anyway, this was brought on after an errand to the store for my mom for some pantyhose. One Thought Plus a Written Action equals This. Also, as an apology to all of my fans out there, I post this for you. Enjoy. More from me at the end.

This is a **_ONE-SHOT_**!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Title**: Lace Stockings

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: AU [current Japan], OoC, Smut, Fetish

**Summary**: Naruto didn't mean for Sasuke to catch him

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Naruto, He'd be wearing Lace thigh highs all the time_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto didn't mean for Sasuke to catch him. He'd forgotten that Sasuke was coming over, forgotten that Sasuke knew where the spare key to his apartment was hidden. He'd just been lazing about on his bed after a shower, wearing nothing but a towel and absentmindedly running a hand up and down his thigh when the urge had struck him. Naruto had gotten up, dropping his towel to the floor, and gone to his underwear drawer, digging around under his socks until he found the stockings hidden beneath them, scrunched up in a little white ball.

He returned to his bed and stretched out, unrolling the stockings one at a time, fingers playing over the soft, filmy material before daintily pointing his toe and sliding his foot into the first one.  
>He rolled it up his leg, pulling until there were no creases left and the band of lace at the top rested snugly around his thigh. He repeated the process with the second, smiling at his reflection in the mirror once both stockings were smooth against his legs, no creases in sight. He loved the way that they looked on him, the way the delicate lace came to a stop a couple of inches below his ass, the way the honey tone of his skin just showed through the sheer white.<p>

Naruto was usually shameless, but this was one secret he definitely wasn't going to go sharing with the rest of the world; how these two scant pieces of lingerie made him feel that much sexier than usual when he wore them in the privacy of his own apartment. He ran a hand over the junction where skin met lace, humming softly in the back of his throat and growing half hard at the sensation.

Naruto lay back on his bed, propping himself up on the pillows, spreading his legs and appreciating the view. His bare stomach with the sparse trail of hairs leading down to his growing erection, followed by the sudden elegant femininity of the stockings as they clung to the contours of his legs made for such a pretty sight, and he couldn't keep his hands off himself any longer.

He trailed a single finger against the head of his cock, ghosting over it in circular motions and letting out the softest of moans at his own teasing touch.

And that's when Sasuke walked in.

"Hey Narut-oh, ah..."

His words died on his lips, and a deer in the headlights look was born in their place. Naruto froze, expression unreadable and blank. He didn't remove his hand from his cock or try to cover himself, and Sasuke stared, unconsciously licking his lips.

Naruto could see the cogs in his head creaking back into motion and could tell he was trying to make a decision - back out of the room and pretend nothing had happened, or stay and...

Sasuke took a step towards him, breath hitching and eyes nervous, but with a sort of gleam to them that contradicted his anxious appearance. Once he was close enough, he knelt on the bed, and reached out to gently place a hand on Naruto's knee, running his fingers over the semi-transparent white material covering it.

"These... are pretty." He said in a soft voice, turning his earnest, round eyes on Naruto. "But you somehow seem more like the black fishnet type."

"I have a pair of those too." Naruto replied, almost in a whisper, and Sasuke's lips parted as he let out a breathy little, "aah..."

Naruto's heart sped up a little at the sound.

"I'll wear them for you one day." He said, and when Sasuke's fingers tightened on his leg, Naruto's lips curled into a pleased smile. "This is making you hot, isn't it?"

Sasuke didn't reply, sliding his hand up along Naruto's thigh. He traced the lacy top of the stocking with a finger, much as Naruto had done to himself earlier, and Naruto's cock throbbed at the proximity.

"Sasuke." His name came out in a rush of air, and Sasuke licked his lips again. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "What do you want, Sasuke?" He asked, sounding like he already knew.

Sasuke was better with actions than words, and so he responded by gently placing his hands on Naruto's inner thighs, pushing gently and spreading them further apart. Naruto's stiff cock pointed up from between them and after a deep breath and only a second's hesitation, Sasuke lowered his head until he had it between Naruto's stocking clad legs.

Naruto couldn't help the startled cry that resulted from his lips at the sudden wet touch of a tongue tracing along his erection.

"Mm, Sasuke..." He groaned, fingers twisting in his sheets and hips jerking forward instinctively. Sasuke took the head into his mouth, running his hands up and down Naruto's legs while he sucked his cock. He moaned around it, oddly aroused by the feeling of his male colleague dressed in women's lingerie and nothing else, and he suddenly grabbed Naruto by the calves and hoisted them up so his knees were hooked over Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto's head fell back and he made a loud, lewd noise, almost coming at the sight of his legs up in the air in their white stockings, contrasting with silky black as Sasuke's head bobbed up and down between his thighs.

"Oh yeah." He moaned, hands tangling in Sasuke's hair. "Oh _fuck_."

Sasuke kept a hold of his legs, keeping them spread open wide as he took Naruto's cock as deep as he could and swallowed around it, throat contracting. A groan tore from Naruto's mouth and he pressed the balls of his feet into Sasuke's back, back curving and thighs trembling.  
>Sasuke began to make muffled noises, and when the bed started to shake, Naruto realized with a flush of pleasure that Sasuke was stroking his own cock as he sucked Naruto's, moaning around it as he brought himself off.<p>

The movements of Sasuke's arm jostled Naruto's leg, but he was too close to the edge to care, voice getting lodged in his throat and lips forming silent words as he bent into a rigid arch. He came hard in Sasuke's mouth, voice unsticking as he did and breaking from his lips in a series of short, breathless moans that Sasuke obviously liked if the way the movement of his arm sped up was any indication. He pulled off of Naruto and swallowed, sitting back and staring at him with a flushed face and hooded eyes.

The sight of Naruto covered in a light sheen of sweat, lying spent and splayed out on the bed with his legs spread open, in nothing but his sheer white thigh highs was what did it, and Sasuke came in his hand with a soft whine and a harsh exhalation of breath, hips jerking forward one last time before he stilled.

The two were silent as they caught their breath, Sasuke having the manners to cover himself and Naruto not caring to do the same.

"What brought all that on?" Naruto asked, not that he was complaining. He was curious, though. Sasuke shrugged, shyly meeting his gaze.

"I like your stockings."

Naruto laughed and stretched his legs out, reclining limply against his pillows.

"I do as well. You should come over again and see my fishnets some time. I think you'd like them too."

Sasuke gulped, but Naruto knew he wasn't going to say no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: So, that's the end to this quick one-shot to you guys. I think I'll rewrite that chapter for_ The Five Ways _later on tonight hopefully. I'm a little disappointed in my computer being a jerk on my and having to use my Aunt's comp. But, hey, as long as these bunnies are still running rampant, It'll be ok. Thanks for all your support guys. I'll make it up to you. ****Nods**** But for now, I must morn the loss of my computer. Until its fixed.

Don't forget to check out my other stories if you haven't already. And make a nice little review if you'd like. I love you guys and I hope (Even though I know most of you all are as impatient as I as) you guy can wait. I'll be posting more little short one-shots to pass the time.

**R, R, & Mo. *_***


End file.
